Colubra
Category:Characters Original name; Doctor Rex Nordberg. Rex was a child prodigy who earned a doctorate in Mechatronics early in life. He singlehandedly created a successful robotics company which garnered much of its revenue from military contracts. None of this could change the fact that Nordberg was an egomaniac, megalomaniac and soon-to-be maniac. His hatred of Ben Tennyson stems from an expose he was hosting for his latest line of military quadrotor fighter drones. By coincidence, Ben had been following a low-life crook who had succeeded in laying his hands on some alien weaponry. Ben had been hoping to follow him back to his cache of weaponry, but the crook was instead feeling over confident that day and decided to kidnap the C.E.O. and chief engineer of Rex Robotics; Rex Nordberg. Unknown to military officers, investors and technicians attending the expose, the artificial intelligence that powered the drones was unready (owing to Nordberg's refusal to accept help on the project). When the lights went down and the stage lit up for a demonstration of the drones' capabilities, he slipped away to a hiding place under the stage where he had set up video feeds and manual controls to fool the audience into thinking that the drones had working artificial intelligence. Noticed only by the crook, the crook followed him under the stage in order to take the opportunity of the distraction to kidnap him. Even with an alien weapon jabbed in his back, Rex refused to budge, so as not to disrupt the demonstration. In the form of Wildmutt, Ben picked up the scent of the crook and followed him under the stage to take him down. A fight ensued, with Rex unable to reach the controls the quadrotor spun out of control. Outmatched in his smaller, weaker forms by the superior weaponry; Ben changed into Humongosaur and broke the stage wide open. Ben subdued the crook, but the entire audience saw Nordberg and the controls he had hidden under the stage. After this incident, Rex Robotics was worthless. Rex replaced his own arms with prosthetic arms as a publicity stunt to show the public that the company could still make good products. However, the arms were too expencive for anyone to buy and Rex Robotics went broke. After seeing Ben victorios on the news after a fight, he goes insane with rage. Angry at Ben for the loss of his company and his arms. He gathered up all of his military robots and set to kill Ben but beat him. After barely escaping, he decided he needed a stronger form and more robots. He had robotic surgeons to remove his lower body and replace it with a giant slithering, lightening fast mechanical snake body. To symbolize the death of his old life, He now goes by name of Colubra. He has been on the run ever since he tried to kill Ben.On several occasions his robotic creations have threathened to reproduce out of control and have endangered the lives of whole cities in his quest to prove himself better than the society that he feels rejected him. He commands a small army of combat drones and is an off the charts genius in the field of technoligy. His freakish cyborg snake body is a reflection of his twisted psyche. It is capable of stranggling people and Ben.s forms and posses super strength durability. His weakness is electricity and deep water because he cannot float and vanity and pride. When he goes to prison his cyborg limbs are removed leaving him a torso in a wheelchair. In spite of his intellect, Ben has bested him many times by baiting his enormous ego. Ben finds Colubra one of his most disturbing enemies, not because of what he has done to Ben, but because of what he has recklessly done to himself to further his revenge.